DXC MY FAKE FIANCE
by Reyfan01
Summary: The movie's main characters are too much like Duncan and Courtney that I couldn't help it. So what DO you do when you're desperate for money and learn your ex is just as desperate? STAGE A FAKE WEDDING! But can these two really convince people they're in love after all the pain they put each other through?
1. Chapter 1

[So this story was on Fanpop but I wanted to try it here and get some more opinions on it. My name is REYFAN01, the same name I have on fanpop. I wanted to make sure it was clear that this is MY story, because awhile ago someone posted a story of mine as there's. So please review!]

Courtney's POV

Well after 11 years my life couldn't have been better. After the stupid show ruined my image, I was constantly harassed in law school by fans and Courtney haters! After 2 years of school there they kicked me out because they didn't want such a bad image on their campus! So I went to a performing arts school and finished my education there hoping my broadway career would shoot up! I got line in one musical!And only for 1 month. After that show, no one wants anything to do with me! It ruined my life! Now I'm just aching for an audition to show my talent!

Well the only good thing I got out of that show was meeting Bridgette. She let me stay at her apartment and got me a job with her babysitting at a daycare center. I may have to deal with snot nosed kids but at least it pays. I've finally got enough money to move out to my own apartment! Although my planning and packing had been slow ever since Bridgette had been busy preparing for her wedding, and of course after everything she's done for me, I had to help.

Now I'm sitting in a large ballroom, paid for my Geoff and Bridgette's parents. Oh by the way, Geoff had his own show called 'Backyard Party!'. He hosts and just won an award for it! So now I'm sitting in the hottest dress I could find to show off how much I still got. I may have had a slow social and financial life, but I still workout. My dress is a classy halter blue dress that ties in the back with a tiny diamond necklace around my neck while the dress hugs by curves nicely and falls to the floor hiding my 2 inch strapped heels. I styled my hair with two curled strands across my face and into a messy bun with two blue dangling earrings hang. I didn't wear so much makeup as I am a natural beauty. So a touch of mascara to bring out my eyes, some dark red lipgloss to expose my pouty lips just about did the job.

As I'm sitting at my assigned table drinking my glass of wine hunched over like a drunk at a bar, I wonder how good everyone else must have it now. Of course I could just look around since Bridgette not only invited their families, but also the entire cast! Heather inherited her father's wealth and is now a millionaire. Beth is now a motivational speaker for anti bullying. Lindsay is a model[ shocker] and is married to Tyler, who became the owner of his own gym. Leshawna is dating Harold still after 11 years as her hip hop career has shot up. She's become another Lil Kim. Harold owns his own dojo now. Cody is still a musician as a keyboardist for Trent, whose music career shot up. He's another John Mayer now. OF course that's all I know about Trent I lost interest after learning how good he had it. Cody is married to Sierra with their 4 kids. Noah is now a teacher at Stanford. Owen is still big, but he is now a sitcom comedy star with his hit show 'Life with Crazy' which is about him living with Izzy and their 6 kids.

As for everyone else, I'm too depressed to remember how everyone's been. I take a chug of my drink and just wallow in my misery. But I fight to smile as I see Bridgette smiling at me in her strapless wedding gown dancing with her husband. Just as I thought my night could not get any worse I see Gwen. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. After 11 years she shot down all media and traveled the world and is an accomplished artist and enviormentalist. Of course she still kept her looks. Everything always goes her way! Maybe its just the drink but I could have sworn I saw her wearing a ring on her ring finger! Oh great now she's engaged too! And I know who the groom is!

My ex boyfriend, Duncan. Ugh. Look at her with her long dark hair in a messy bun like mine with her teal streaks in her hair in a black and blue strapless dress that stopped above the knee in 4 inched high strapped black heels. I know I shouldn't be bitter anymore but she refused to apologize for embarrassing me just like him!

She's all smiles as everyone says hi and reminisces. Trent's walking over to her. He spiked up his hair a little more and cut it shorter. He's still got a fit body in a black tux. He looked good. Too bad Gwen wasn't engaged to him. Aside from Duncan Trent was always pretty hot too.

Trent hugs her and kisses her. I rise from my seat a little and see a ring on his finger too! She's engaged to Trent! Wow! Well I guess she got a brain after all. Wait... if she's engaged to Trent, then what happened to..

"Long time no see Court." said a familiar voice.

I freeze, I can feel my heart start pounding as I lightly drop my drink and turn my body slowly to see two teal blue eyes looking down at me. No green mohawk, just unruly black hair. A unibrow still stands with no piercing, but has one on the nose and two in each ear. No dog collar, but a green tie and a black coat jacket that resembles a tux that slightly hugged those muscled shoulders and pecks I use to adore. And black jeans that were covered by black boots.

I can see he's staring at me since I haven't even spoken since he talked. He looks annoyed so I give me my most evil glare.

"Not long enough." I spit out with venom I thought I lost years ago. "What are you doing here? They let you out for good behavior, or did you just break out again?" I asked with my classic tone of sarcasm. Why did I feel like I was enjoying this?

He gives me an unamused laugh. "Ha ha ha, no, actually I've been clean for the past 9 years. And how have you been princess?" Duncan said with even more hate in his voice trying to sound innocent.

"Cut the small talk and tell me why you're here, this close to me"I said with emphasis motioning to the small space between us.

"Hate to break it to ya but this"he says with a smirk and points to the seat next to me. "is my seat. The bride said she wanted me here. Imagine my luck that it's next to you ms. sunshine." he said smiling faking as he frowned and slumped in the seat next to me.

"Ugh, its just Bridgette's way for us to get closure I'm sure of it."I said looking over at the dancing bride. I fold my arms across my chest and turn my head to other way avoiding eye contact with ex. I imagine he is doing the same. "So why do you assume I'm a Ms. and not a Mrs." I say without looking. I hear a chuckle coming from him. I have a fire burning in me that wanted to knock him in the nuts, but I had to stay mature.

"Please after me, what kind of guy would have the guts or the brain to wanna be stuck with you for a wife."he said while chuckling. I scoff and look at him grinding my teeth. He has the gall to insult me while his ex is now engaged to a successful musician. "Even after being fake married to you for that challenge years ago I wanted out." he said. I couldn't take it anymore, if I didn't lay a hand on him then, I would not be responsible for the gasket I was about to blow if I held my anger in any longer. So to settle it I politely punched his arm. Unknown to myself, I pounded him off his chair. I smirk as I see him on the floor in pain.

"Woops, you slipped. But I guess that's to happen when slime is sitting for too long." I said triumphantly drinking my glass. Duncan moans aa he grabs his arm and looks at me with daggers. I look through the corner of my eye to see him and i JUST smirk. I was really enjoying this. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to know you're still not bitter over what happened 11 YEARS ago."he said emphasizing how long its been. I just scoff and turn my head the other direction. I assume he's done the same. 3 minutes past by and then Duncan breaks the awkward silence.

"so how've you been?"he asked with a sigh sounding uninterested. I turn my head to him surprised he even asked. Why does he care? I look to see his eyes turn to me now.

"Why do you wanna know?"I asked annoyed still glaring at him. He just shrugs his shoulders and slouches back in his chair. "Just making small talk."he said then looking the other way.

"Judging by your expression, I'd say you're life's been pretty crappy so far."He said looking from the corner of his eye at me smirking. How I wanted to throw my wine into those cocky teal blue eyes of his. "You're one to talk, the girl you left me for is engaged to her handsome ex with an actual career." I almost shouted snapping at him. His eyes and face turn onto me and stare at me with bug eyes and an open jaw stuttering.

I can see I hit a nerve as he growls and turns so far around his back his almost to me. "And judging by your appearance I'd say your life isn't any better."I said smiling looking at him through the corner of my eye sipping my drink. He turns his body around slightly and looks at me.

"Why do ya say that?"he asked annoyed and almost hurt. Please don't tell me after 11 years he's actually gone soft. I sigh, "Well your black blazer that you pose as a jacket is stitched, unwell I may add, and is slightly aged, so I can tell that you are living with your parents and your mom sewed that up, or you are taking up sewing and made a failed attempt at it."I stopped to see Duncan wide eyed as if I figured out a big secret. I knew I was on a roll.

Duncan sighs, "I took a job helping DJ's aunt who's a tailor. I live in my OWN condo and quit my job three years ago after I won big money in Vegas".he smiles to himself acting as if he owned a million bucks. I play along and sound surprised. "Uh huh, so what happened then?" I asked. His smile disappears and he slouches over and takes a long sip of his wine. Must've lost it.

"Anyway your jeans have been stitched up as well so that even more convinces me that you are taking up sewing. As for your boots, they have a stain on them but perhaps your lack of energy from YOUR miserable life caused you to not even think about that. Oh and as for the hair, you come to a wedding with unruly hair hoping to get away with it since Rob Pattinson can. Trust me you can't."I said with playful sympathy. He looks at me like he's about to kill me. Of course if he thinks that that stare is gonna scare me then he must have lost some brain cells over the years! Of course you need a brain to have brain cells. Ha! Oh I should've said that one out loud!

He just growls and turns the other way. I turn my way and just take another sip of my wine. Suddenly I hear my phone vibrating I left it in my purse hanging on my chair. As I bring it out, "You have service here!" Duncan practically shouts. I look at him confused and nod. In a flash he took my phone and grabbed for it back but grew lazy not wanting to get outta my chair. So I'll just get up if he makes a run for it.

Little does he know that I can hear his conversation. He's talking with some guy named the MONKEY and saying he'll pay him later. Suddenly it hit me. Duncan owes money to that guy! He probably gambled that big money he won in Vegas and then lost it. Therefore asking this monkey guy for it and now he owes it back! So Duncan has a gambling problem huh? Oh this was too good!

I cross my arms across my chest and stand up straight waiting for Duncan to return my phone. He hangs up the phone and gives it to me. I put the phone away, "So how much?"I asked with a sly grin on my face. He looks at me like I caught him in an act. "What do ya mean?"he asked nervously.

"I overheard your conversation. So how much do you owe monkey?"I asked playfully trying to hold back a laugh. After all this time where I thought I had the worst life, Duncan was actually having a worst time.

"First of all its THE MONKEY."he pointed out as a fact. I just roll my eyes at his correction. "Second, its enough to get a guy killed."he said while slouching in his chair and took another sip.

"Living large huh?"I mentioned playfully. Duncan mock laughs at me and turns his head the other way. I do the same. "Ya know after however many wedding gifts I paid for including Bridgette's I've probably spent 20 grand." I said trying to carry on a conversation just to kill the silence. "Well I guess in theory its like a savings account so we get the money back when we get married." he said not even looking at me. I chuckle at the last thing he said. He looks at me surprised not even realizing what he said.

"Please like I'd ever get married to you for real"I said chuckling and taking another sip.

"Really I was hoping we'd grow old together"he said with a pretend smile. I just scoff and turn my head looking at everyone so happy with their match.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of my seat and straightened out my dress. "Well as awkward as this reunion has been I hope I never have to see you again for as long as I live."I said with the biggest fake smile I could give.

"Same here babe", he said with an equally phony smile. I just scowl as I walk out of the ballroom.

"Hope monkey sits on him"I said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

So now I'm officially packed and ready to move out to my own apartment. The moving truck is prepared and DJ and Tyler were nice enough to help. Although I imagine Bridgette is the one who convinced them to help me. DJ was still a big guy and owned a pet shop while tending to the sick animals. Tyler had a buzz cut hair and filled out with more muscle. After I finished helping them with the last box I go back into the apartment to check to see if I missed anything.

After 11 years of misery, I'm going to reinvent myself and go up in my life. After seeing how down Duncan was, I was even more empowered to continue to move on. Although, a part of me actually feels sorry for him. But that went away as I saw a box still standing in the apartment marked as mine.

As I walk on over and head toward the door with my box, Tyler comes running to the door in a panic. "Courtney, we got a problem."he said with a twinge of fear. That scared me cuz if he's afraid of my expression then he did something really stupid just now. I dropped my box on his foot as I run to the truck. I look outside to see that the truck was gone! I gasped and started stuttering in disbelief unable to make a sentence.

Tyler comes holding my box with a look as if I was a killer! "Uh I may have left the keys in the ignition and left for a minute to the bathroom."He said slyly and insecurely. "DJ was suppose to handle it but he was playing with a dog!" I am walking slowly toward Tyler pondering how long I'd be arrested for manslaughter. I growl and he starts to shake. HE BETTER BE SHAKING!

"You lost my stuff! How am I going to move into my own apartment with no FURNITURE!"I shout at him grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. He holds up my box to my face slowly and cowardly smiles. "Uh at least you got this."He said. I drop him and open the box to see pillows and a blanket.

I groan and look up to the sky and fall on my knees throwing my hands in the air. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! WHY ME!"I shout plopping on the ground in despair. I hope Duncan is having a worse time...

Duncan POV  
Great another day, another night in this crappy condo. All that money..gone! And all because of me! Ugh! Oh and as if running into Courtney was a joy!

She actually was shooting me down while I taking it. I couldn't even put up a fight. And to top it off she found out about Gwen!

FLASHBACK  
"Duncan you promised me you wouldn't steal anymore! And that you would leave Cody alone!"Gwen ranted as she got up in my face. I jsut rolled my eyes at her rant.

"Eh, we needed a new tv and as for Cody, the kid was egging me on what was I suppose to do?"I said losing my patience with her.

"How about act like the 20 year old guy you are and walk away instead of throwing him into a dumpster! I mean seriously A DUMPSTER!We're not 16 anymore Duncan! We're adults and so far it looks like I'm the only one who's acting her age." she said and starts walking into our bedroom.

I knew she was losing patience too, but she was starting to become a downer talking about bills and paying and working and studying! When did she get boring? Oh yeah, when school started.

She came back out with a black suitcase. I felt my jaw drop. She was actually packed! "Are you serious! How long have you been packing?!"I asked shouting stomping up to her as she looked down at the suitcase and ignored me. She moved right past me.

"I've started packing ever since I saw the manchild in you grow into a full grown pain!"she yelled and slammed the door behind her. I run after her but as I opened the door she drove off in a rush not even saying goodbye.

END FLASHBACK

So now i LIVE IN OUR EMPTY condo. And my ex was aware of it now. Great!

I slump back into the chair behind me and remember Courtney at the ballroom. She looked pretty hot! In fact real hot! I forgot how much I missed those hips, lips, and eyes.

I shook my head remembering all the nagging and ordering around she did as well.

The door opened wide and I saw two thugs. Monkey's men!

"Hey Duncan! So where's the money"The tan one asked. He had leather jacket and blue jeans with boots. They were as big as Chef.

"Uh guys, ya know we could talk later like maybe 10 months"I say with as much flair as I could. The light one punched the wind outta me. I bent over and spit out some blood.

"We'll be back in three days man. Get us the money or else"Teh tan one said and they walked out of my condo.

I need a miracle! An angel at least!Where's one when you need one!


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's POV  
I'm barely coming to as I'm rising from the floor still feeling that gorilla's hand jammed in my face. I grab for my table and use it to hold me up. My legs are squirming like crazy. How could this happen to me? I went from a star to an unemployed divorced deadman. I will be as soon as monkey's men get through with me.

As if on cue, I hear my phone vibrate. Its lying on the table. I reach for it and I see I got a text from an unknown number. Normally I wouldn't look at an unknown, but I am curious. I read the text and can't believe it:

Duncan, its Courtney. And b4 u ask how I got ur # let me tell u now that I talked to Bridgette and she got Geoff 2 tell me ur #. As if I'd keep ur #. Anyway, meet me at the Starlight Cafe on Nelson Ave in 2 hours. And I'm not asking u I'm telling u 2 come. So don't be a dumb***, and show up. We need to talk its serious!

Courtney actually wanted to talk to me. After we met at the wedding, I never thought I'd hear from her again. Now she wants to meet up. Maybe she'll apologize for all that crap she put me through. [Fat chance] She's probably still trying to get me to apologize for something that happened over 10 years ago. I'm not going!

"She doesn't even know where I live so why bother.."I said to myself. Then as if on cue again, i get a text again from her. And after this, i felt scared for my life:

Oh and Duncan I know where u live. Geoff told me so don't even try to ditch me. I'll find u and drag u 2 the cafe or just kill u ur hosue for ditching me. SO show up ***hole!

WOW, this is what I loved and feared about her. She is the only person that could make me feel even more afraid than being killed by the monkey. So I'm walking to the door until i stop and think.

Courtney looked smoking hot at the wedding. So she still has her looks. So I gotta look twice as good. I gotta make her look like she's desperate to want me. I ran to the bathroom to see my handsome self. My face still had killer blue eyes, my sloppy no care hair chicks dig, and my body worked out hard. My chest is all puffed and hard and my abs are now six pack thanks to the working out I did in my free time. My arms are rippling good and chiseled good. My face looked good and my teeth still were white. But my shirt didn't show off my chest enough. I took off my baggy white t shirt and put on my tight black shirt that really showed off my chest. Everything from the waist down was chiseled and hard so my jeans showed that off fine. After, I finished off with a little axe. After Gwen, I've had a few dates here and there and no one has resisted the axe. She'll be begging for me back. After winking at the handsome devil in the mirror. I strutted out of my house with my imagination running wild imagining my ex's reaction to my hotter more tight look.

Courtney's POV  
I'm checking my mirror to see my hair is still wavy and curly and my eye make up still looks hot. My tight white halter top looked so good on me, but I toned it down with a nice mini brown leather jacket and skin tight jeans and black high heels. I showed off my luscious hips and my legs. If Duncan is gonna come, then he's gonna see what he's been missing out on.

I wink in the mirror at the sexy vixen staring back in the mirror. I look up to see my ex -boyfriend striding up to me looking as good as an albatross and finch model. Oh god he is not playing fair! He is so hot! I mean evil! So, so so evil!

This is going to be an interesting fight.


	5. Chapter 5

"You gonna keep staring? I got pictures if you want some"Duncan suggests with an arrogant smirk. Courtney scoffs and wishes they were alone...so she can kill him.

"Ugh, I wouldn't pay a penny for any photos of your primal face! I asked you to come over here for a serious discussion"Courtney stated in a professional business tone. Duncan rolls his eyes and sighs as he slumps down in his seat across from his ex. She always has to be serious. Why can't she loosen up a little?

"Alright, alright, what's this 'so-called big emergency or whatever you wanted to talk about"Duncan said in an uninterested tone resting on his hand slouching in a bored pose.

"Remember how we were talking before at the wedding, how it was like a savings account?" Courtney's words suddenly caught Duncan's attention. Anything money related he was interested in.

"Well I can't stand sleeping on the floor of my empty apartment and I need to make a withdrawal."Courtney whined. "So I was thinking.."Courtney is interrupted.

"I'm in"Duncan said in a serious tone. Courtney is surprised by his answer.

"But i didn't say anything"Courtney pointed out. What could he read my mind now?! How annoying!

"We stage a fake wedding"Duncan said with a devilish smirk. I had that idea but when Duncan says it sounds more criminal. I can't believe we're on the same page.

"So you think we should do it?"I asked unsure. At first it was a mere thought but now Duncan was talking serious.

"Yeah! I mean think about plan the wedding, we suddenly break it off because of some fight or whatever and you keep the gifts to fill your apartment, while I keep the cash to pay off my debt."Duncan stated with a big goofy grin as if he came up with the plan to end world hunger.

"Are you sure we.."Courtney is interrupted again and is even more annoyed.

"And you know what we could cash in the gifts, bet it on a sure fire race and double our money and end up living the good life in a mansion." Duncan said with a crazy smile now. Courtney was sure now that Duncan had a gambling problem.

Courtney just stares at her crazy ex for 5 seconds and then "Check please"she asks for and quickly pays and gets up ready to leave her surprised ex.

"Deal's off I can't do this"Courtney says while leaving.

"Wow, talk about commitment issues. Getting cold feet over our fake wedding."Duncan says sarcastically.

Courtney makes a disgusted face at him. "It's not the point! I was hoping to just find a way so I can sleep on an actual bed instead of a cold floor, but i forgot who i was talking to! MR. NO GOOD MANCHILD CHEATING PRIMAL SON OF A B..."Courtney is interrupted mid rant by her phone ringing. Duncan takes this time to catch the breath he's been holding in fear of his ex's wrath.

"Hello"Courtney says in an annoying tone. Duncan notices her annoyed facial expression morphing into a gleeful one. "WHat?! Really?! wHERE?! I'm coming over!"Courtney shouts happily and turns to Duncan with a big smile.

"Have a nice life"she says quickly and runs off.

Duncan gets up and calls out to her. "What about the money?! The gifts?!...Our love?!"Duncan shouts out the last part jokingly. He sees her ex disappear.

Courtney gets a call about how her truck with her stuff was found. She stops her car across the street from where the truck was and runs to it. She climbs into the back and doesn't know whether to scream..or cry. The truck was empty! All but one box was left. "be the coffeemaker, be the coffemaker, be the coffeemaker"Courtney chants hoping for the best and is let down as she opens to box to find more pillows.

"So DJ or band sweetheart"she hears from behind. Courtney mentally groans. Her slimy ex was right behind her. Was he following her?!

"Drop ..dead"Courtney threatens without turning.

"Can't be a widow before the wedding"Duncan says in a sarcastic tone. She can feel the smirk on his face growing. "Unless you wanna wake up to the dirt and mice again on the cold floor." He says with his arms crossed. He knows she has to give in now.

Courtney groans loudly and stands up. She slowly turns to face her ex. She looks like she;s ready to kill. Why was she in such a murderous mood?

"Fine! Meet me at my apartment and we'll work out the plan"Courtney says in a defeated tone and stomps passed Duncan.

"Lead the way wifey" Duncan jokes with an arm around her waist. She elbows him in the gut and leaves him bent over in pain.

"Don't touch me"She menacingly spat. "Gonna make the honeymoon a little hard."Duncan shouted back in a high pitched voice with a smirk.

"Oh I'd rather throw myself off a cliff into a man eating shark than go on any honeymoon with your tainted hands. I know where they've been."Courtney said in a disgusted tone


End file.
